


Nonconforming

by Code16



Series: Accountability [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/s, Case Fic, M/M, might have more chapters but might also not have any more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: “Ah, mr. Reese, I’m glad you’re here. As you can see, we have two numbers today-”“And one of them’s Steve McGarrett?”





	Nonconforming

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr (a while ago...).](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/154751608369/cp-ds-verse-crossover-bit#notes)
> 
> Note: the titles I’m using here are basically placeholders. This world would clearly have a title system (that is actually distinguishing in pronunciation and all!) but I’m a terrible wordsmith and stuff so at the moment this is standing in. Thanks to the_ragnarok for suggesting the small caps thing!

At this point, it’s near automatic to glance at the board as soon as he can see it walking through the door. Not particularly _useful_ , usually - outside of occasional repeated gang encounters and the like, id photos don’t really say so much about a person. (Repeated _numbers_ , John can note with more than some satisfaction, are an almost nonexistent occurrence nowadays. _Fix a problem right the first time and it can damn well stay fixed_.)

Today he almost does a double take, has to walk closer to the board to make sure he isn’t seeing things (or mixing people up. It does happen, and it’s a _small_ picture, and it’s been years -).

“Ah, mr. Reese, I’m glad you’re here. As you can see, we have two numbers today-” From this distance now John’s completely sure, size and years notwithstanding.

“And one of them’s Steve McGarrett?” Harold looks somewhat nonplussed. “Sub head of the Five-0 task force in Hawaii? Accused of murdering the governor a few years back?” Harold is looking between John and his computer screen.

“Are you - acquainted?”

“Never met him. Guys at the CIA talked about him now and then. Called it good riddance when he was arrested. Weren’t too happy when the new governor just put him back again.” He’s all the way up to the board now. The other guy - switch, but he’s got tan lines from a collar in the picture - wasn’t as immediately familiar, but now that his brain’s in the right place-. “Is that Danny Williams?” He doesn’t need Harold’s yes to know he’s right. Harold turns back to his screen.

“mr. - and Commander - Steve McGarrett and ᴍr. and Detective Sergeant Danny Williams. Generally, as you noted, of Hawaii. Currently in New York. According to travel records they just spent a week in New Jersey - it seems that ᴍr. Williams has family there. This is their first day here.” Harold’s printed a section map to mark what must be their hotel.

“So if they’re targets, whoever it is knows their travel arrangements.”

“Despite their task force’s-” Harold waves a hand at his computer. “Often - unorthodox methods, traveling across the country for outright murder does seem out of character. Though of course nothing can be entirely ruled out.” John nods.

“I’ll get to the hotel, see if I can find anything.”

“I’ll brief ᴍs. Shaw once her appointment is completed and have her join you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
